dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Risingmoon
"Is it dangerous?" —Risingkit when she sees snow for the first time in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 Risingmoon is a white she-cat with dark gray and silver tabby points, blue eyes. Character Summary Risingmoon is the daughter of Frostedstar and Swanpool. As a kit, she and her siblings are often visited by their father in the nursery. During a first snowfall, Risingmoon is amazed by the snow and dabs at the flakes with her paw. She is apprenticed to Dipfoot. After the battle with Bone Shred's rogues, Risingmoon is made a warrior. Before Iceslide fights Bone Shred, Ravenfeather comments that Iceslide isn't the cat he'd like to depend on in this situation, and Risingmoon glares at him, showing support for Iceslide. Moons later, she becomes mates with Darkminnow and they have a kit: Cloudheart (RC). Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Risingkit is listed under Allegiance Update 3 as a kit of RiverClan, the daughter of Frostedcloud and Swanpool. Risingpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Dipfoot. Risingmoon is listed under Allegiance Update 8 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 11 Frostedcloud is sitting outside the nursery where Swanpool is kitting, his tail twitching nervously. Maplesky and Otterpelt step out, and Maplesky purrs as he congratulates Frostedcloud on having two daughters and a son. Whitedapple purrs that her brother could use a break from his responsibilities, adding that every father gets excited about his kits. Shadepath sadly says that Dewwhisker loved kits, and if only he were here to see them, noting that Frostedcloud is his younger brother. Whitedapple tells her that she's sure Dewwhisker is watching them from StarClan. - Chapter 12 Iceslide scans the camp and sees no sign of Frostedcloud. He guesses that he is visiting Swanpool and his kits in the nursery, noting that they named them Arctickit, Dovekit, and Risingkit, and Frostedcloud seems to spend every free moment he has with them. - Chapter 13 Iceslide is sitting near the reed bed, watching the snowfall and thinking about Lilynose. Swanpool's kits peer out of the nursery, their eyes wide as they watch the snow. Dovekit asks what it is, and Swanpool leans over her and licks her head, purring that it's snow and it comes every leaf bare. After a snowflake falls on Arctickit's nose and he thinks it's attacking him, Dovekit and Risingkit are alarmed, and Risingkit gasps, asking if it's dangerous as he rubs his nose with his paw. Swanpool reassures them and chuckles, telling them not at all and gently nuzzles Arctickit, telling him there's nothing to be afraid of, and it's a bit like rain. Risingkit says "ooh!" and steps out, dabbing at a falling snowflake, and her siblings slowly join her, fascinated. As Iceslide watches them, he remembers how Lilynose loved kits and wanted to have some. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, she says that despite the arrival of leaf-bare, the clan is thriving, noting that Swanpool and Frostedcloud have three fine kits in the nursery. - Chapter 21 Later that day, Frostedcloud puts Iceslide on a hunting patrol. He notes that Shimmerstar hadn't been kidding about doubling the patrols inside, as Salmonstripe is leading the patrol, and they're joined by Sunripple, Shorestep, Frozenripple, Dipfoot, Risingpaw, Creekleap, and Heronleg. Hunting is difficult with so many cats trampling about in the snow, so they spread out into smaller groups while staying relatively close to each other. - Chapter 26 It's noted that there is some good news in the days since the battle: Arcticblaze, Dovewhisper, and Risingmoon have become warriors. - Chapter 29 Before the clan goes to the river, Ravenfeather mutters that Iceslide isn't exactly the cat he'd like to depend on in this situation. Beside him, Risingmoon shoots him a glare. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Risingmoon is listed under Allegiances as a queen of RiverClan, expecting Darkminnow's kits. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Risingmoon is listed under Allegiances as a queen of RiverClan, the mother to Darkminnow's kit: Cloudkit. Quotes "Is it dangerous?" -Risingkit when she sees snow for the first time in "Beyond the River" chapter 13 Gallery Risingmoon.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters